1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the construction of a table leg and, more particularly, to a table leg that is conveniently manually adjustable in height to permit an associated table top to be positionable at any one of a range of heights.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tables are used in a wide variety of applications to support various objects or serve as work or other activity surfaces, for example. It is sometimes desirable to provide a table with height adjustable legs such that the table top can be raised or lowered to a particular desired height. Such a table can thereby be adjusted, for example, to match the height of an adjacent table top or other surface. It is also sometimes desirable to provide height adjustable tables which can be stored underneath one another to free up surrounding space when the tables are not in use.
A typical form of a height adjustable table is one, for example, having telescoping legs. However, as heretofore known such legs are usually adjusted by means of removing and replacing nuts and bolts in various positions of holes provided in the legs. Such an operation is by its nature time consuming and usually involves the use of tools.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a height adjustable leg for a table which can be conveniently adjusted through a range of heights without the need for tools. It is further desirable to provide such a table leg which employs a mechanism that positively locks the leg at the desired height and contributes to a stable table assembly. Still further it is desirable to provide a height adjustable table leg assembly which is cost effective to produce in manufacture.
The present invention improves over the prior art by providing a height adjustable table leg including an upper housing attachable to an underside of a table and being formed with an upper tubular portion. A lower tube member is dimensioned and configured to be telescopingly received by the upper tubular portion. A cam member is pivotably mounted to the upper tubular portion and selectively cooperates with an undulating strip attached to the lower tube member in one of a plurality of telescoped positions relative to the upper tubular portion.